


The Farting Contest

by Anonymous



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mr. Krabs & Mrs. Puff have a farting contest





	1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Puff & Mr. Krabs ate lots of food for dinner

When they were laying bed, their stomachs started rumbling and Mrs. Puff let out a loud fart

And then Mr. Krabs let out a loud fart

They looked at each other and smiled

A farting contest was about to begin


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Puff and Mr. Krabs laid in their bed facing each other getting ready to start the farting contest.

Mrs. Puff farted first. It was a very loud fart.

Mr. Krabs farted next. His was louder than Mrs. Puff's.

Mrs. Puff got annoyed and farted a long fart.

Mr. Krabs let out a fart that was longer than Mrs. Puff's.

Mrs. Puff got even more annoyed and let out a loud & long fart.

Mr. Krabs smiled and let out a fart that was even louder and longer than Mrs. Puff's fart.

Mrs. Puff was so annoyed that she pushed with all her might and let out a fart so loud and long that it shook the house. The fart end with a very wet splat.

Mr. Krabs was shocked.

Mrs. Puff smiled until she realized what that wet splat was. Her face turned to horror.

Mr. Krabs started laughing as he also realized what his girlfriend had done.

Mrs. Puff got out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

Mr. Krabs laughed harder.

Mrs. Puff had farted & pooped herself.

Mr. Krabs kept laughing.

Mrs. Puff had sharted.


End file.
